dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geenbakku
Geenbakku is an extraterrestrial fighter from Universe 9. He is the protagonist of the upcoming fan-fic The Pair and the Pear, ''set some years after the Cell Saga. '''Personality' Geenbakku - or just "Geen" - is young and ambitious, always training to become stronger and munching on pears, his favorite snack. He trained under his uncle, and often surpressed his anger toward the Hera space pirates that killed the rest of his family in a raid. He can read weaknesses in people very well, a result of his rough coming of age. The Saiyan's Offer After leaving his homeworld for the first time, Geen seeks to participate in a local interplanetary tournament. While on his way there, he starts having a series of nightmarish visions involving the erasment of his universe circa Dragon Ball Super. ''He can't stop thinking about it, and a kindly old Saiyan named Owren takes notice once he comes to the game. Geen surprises himself by making it to the final round, where he faces off against the elderly Saiyan. Ultimately, Owren won, but chatted with Geen over what was bothering him afterward. Geen tells him about his nightmares, and Owren is extremely puzzled at first. He tells Geen that going to an old Namekian temple dedicated to the Dragon Balls and the Kai realm could give some insight. Owren then senses someone in hiding eavesdropping on them: A fighter from Universe 4 named Tarrhawg who wasn't in the tournament. He offers to help them fend off any danger on the way there, to which Owren agrees, but says he'd be watching him. '''Poison In The Dark' Upon the trio's arrival at the site on New Namek, Tarrhawg starts swearing at himself. Geen asks if he's alright, to which the mystery warrior claims he's a bit mental. A few chambers into the temple, they are confronted by two sibling Hera assassins named Doon and Slava. Owren tells them if they want to fight, they should take it to the outskirts. Slava laughs, and blows up the temple. Geen and Tarrhawg wake up in the rubble, quickly looking around for the Hera. They spot Owren in a Super Saiyan Great Ape form, clashing with them. Owren roars at them to get out of there as Slava blows a giant hole through his primate chest. He reverts back to his normal form dying as Doon approaches the two others, agitated at his sister because "the boss wanted the Saiyan alive." Slava shoots back that it didn't matter since Geen seemed to be of value for Owren, and something bigger was up with them. Tarrhawg tells the assassins that he's a mercenary himself, and that he planned to sell Geen into slavery for the Acrosians. He further claims he planned to fight Owren, and that he'd report them to the Galactic Patrol on account of their policies on Universes beyond Seven. Doon and Slava leave, and just as Geen prepares to ask who he is, Tarrhawg knocks him out. Turning Cataclysm Geen wakes up in Universe 4 on the Shinjin Kai homeworld. Tarrhawg is next to his bed side, saying he's sorry about what he did, but they'd both be dead if Tarrhawg didn't make up a story. He sips on some tea after remarking that the "bit" about being a merc was true at "one point." Geen asks more about Tarrhawg. The Universe 4 fighter says he knows about the fate of Geen and his universe, and that training under the local Kais to defeat Sidra was the only way to prevent it. He tells of Sidra being a God of Destruction, and that Geen beating him would be difficult but not impossible. Geen frowns, but accepts this as something he must train hard for. He proceeds to sleep, only for a vision of Earth's destruction at the hands of Kid Buu to further perturb him. He wakes up in a sweat, and goes to a nearby lake to meditate. The Truth Months later, Geen finished training under th Kais, learning all the Kai-O-Ken levels, but still felt something wasn't right. Tarrhawg returned after leaving for awhile, and gave Geen a scroll he managed to find at the temple, telling him how to pull of becoming a God himself by Namekian lore. The only way was to train under Sidra, and that once he reached that power he'd have to commence with the cycle of destroying planets. Geen's eyes widened at this, and he powered up in a rage that destroyed a whole countryside. Upset that he didn't want to accept living for the mass genocide of other peoples, Geen transformed, discovering for the first time that he's a mutant. Knowing there was nothing he could do anymore, Geen went to another world in 4 and started ki blasting mountains, destroying them in single shots. A local fighter named Leeclen approached him, noting he knew he suffered a great loss and that he "didn't need to take it out on" his cave. He pointed over to a now crumbled mass of rock, indicacting that was where he lived. After some awkward silence, Geen apologizes and helps him rebuild. Inside the new cave, Geen was reluctant to talk with Leeclen about what was to happen. He didn't even know if he'd believe him. Leeclen told his life story, and how he liked living ouside civilization. He claimed to have not always have been a people person, and that he hadn't fought in years. Geen smiled and told him a bit about himself without giving away 9's future fate. Leeclen smiled back, saying it was natural for people to crave power and that it's just as natural for it to be "too much at the utmost point," no matter what, and that there was "nothing worth showing you're the strongest if it's just to make other people suffer." Geen then brought up the Hera and how strong they were, and that lead to him mentioning the Gods of Destruction. Leeclen raised an eyebrow and claimed he wanted to fight him for fun. They sparred outside the cave. As Geen quickly gained the upper hand, Doon and Slava appeared some meters floating above them. I'll Rip When All Is Said And Done Doon holds Tarrhawg in a paralyzed ki state, saying he'll kill him if Geen doesn't come with them. Geen truthfully says they're pointlessly after him, and Slava proceeds to kill Leeclen. She laughs, and Geen turns back to his mutant form with Kai-O-Ken x10 power. He fights the female Hera, ending with him blasting her into a nearby ocean. Doon is right behind Geen, and knocks him down onto a jagged formation, where Geen gets bloodily impaled. Doon flies down to him and grabs him by his thick green neck, chocking what life is left of him. Doon boasts how he doesn't even have to transform himself to beat him when Geen sticks strings of wildly shaped ki claws in his gut. It was his signature move, the Poison Rip. Geen uses the ki claws to cut upward and split Doon vertically in half from the waist. The male Hera's corpse was kicked off of Geen, who was slowly dying. Tarrhawg appears by his side when he blacks out. All I Can Do Is Snack Geen wakes up with a cast around his chest, this time on the planet where he met Owren. Tarrhawg brought him there, and tells him he's sorry about everything. Geen smiles, and says that the "cylcle of the destruction gods will end someday." He eats a pear peacfully as he fades into nothingness, indictacting Universe 9 was no more. Category:New Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Characters